leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo 3DS
GPU *Size: 134.6mm×73.7mm×20.3mm *Screen size: 3.53 inches (top) 3.02 inches (bottom) *Screen resolution: 400×240 (top), 320×240 (bottom) *Weight: 287g *Camera: One inner and two outer cameras at 0.3 Megapixels |congen=8 |pokegen= , , , , , , |type=Handheld |colors= |nw=yes |zw=yes |smw=yes |wk=yes |lw=yes |sw=yes |np=yes |fzw=yes |few=yes }} The Nintendo 3DS (Japanese: ニンテンドー３ＤＳ Nintendo 3DS) is Nintendo's handheld game console for the of video games. Announced in a March 23, 2010 press releaseRe: Launch of New Portable Game Machine (retrieved March 26, 2010), the Nintendo 3DS is fully backwards-compatible with all Nintendo DS games (except those that require the GBA slot). Its revolutionary feature, however, is its ability to display stereoscopic 3D graphics without the use of glasses, using the technique of . More details on the 3DS were revealed at E3 in 2010, with graphics reminiscent of a Nintendo GameCube game being shown. The 3DS is fully compatible with Nintendo DS games, as well as its own games, while the 3D depth-sensing features are able to be adjusted at-will using a slider on the right side of the top screen. The top screen is slightly wider than the bottom, with a 5:3 aspect ratio, while the system itself features a control stick dubbed the "Circle Pad", in addition to the normal D-pad featured on all prior handhelds. The 3DS is also fully compatible with DSi-only features, such as those from . While capable of playing Nintendo DS games from any region, 3DS titles and DSi exclusive titles are region encoded. A larger version, known as the Nintendo 3DS XL, was released in Japan, North America, Europe, and Australia in 2012. A stripped-down cheaper model (lacking stereoscopic 3D and the clamshell design), known as the Nintendo 2DS, was released in North America, Europe, and Australia in 2013; it was released in Japan in 2016. A pair of powerful models, the New Nintendo 3DS and New Nintendo 3DS XL, were released in Japan and Australia in 2014 and in North America and Europe in 2015. A cheaper version of the more powerful model, known as the New Nintendo 2DS XL, was released in Australia, Japan, North America, and Europe in 2017. Technical specifications * Size: 5.3 inches wide, 2.9 inches long, 0.8 inches tall. * Weight: 8 ounces * Top screen: 3.53-inch widescreen LCD, autostereoscopic 3D capability, 800×240 pixel resolution (400 pixels are allocated for each eye to enable 3D viewing) * Bottom screen: 3.02-inch LCD, touch screen, 320×240 pixel resolution * Cameras: One inner camera, two outer cameras, both at 640x480 pixel resolution (0.3 MP) * Nintendo 3DS game card: 2GB max at launch. * Wireless communication: Can communicate in the 2.4 GHz band. Multiple Nintendo 3DS systems can connect via a local wireless connection to let users communicate or enjoy competitive game play. Systems also can connect to LAN access points to access the internet and allow people to enjoy games with others. Supports IEEE 802.11 with enhanced security (WPA/WPA2). Nintendo 3DS hardware is designed so that even when not in use, it can automatically exchange data with other Nintendo 3DS systems or receive data via the internet while in sleep mode. * Game controls: Touch screen, embedded microphone, A/B/X/Y face buttons, + Control Pad, L/R buttons, Start and Select buttons, "Circle Pad" that allows 360-degree analog input, one inner camera, two outer cameras, motion sensor and a gyro sensor. * Other input controls: 3D Depth Slider to adjust level of 3D effect (can be scaled back or turned off completely depending on the preference of the user), Home button to call system function, Wireless switch to turn off wireless communications (even during game play), Power button. The telescoping stylus is approximately 4 inches when fully extended. * Input/Output: A port that accepts Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DSi, and Nintendo DS game cards, an SD memory card slot, an AC adapter connector, a charging cradle terminal, and a stereo headphone output jack. * Sound: Stereo speakers positioned to the left and right of the top screen * Battery: Lithium ion battery * Parental controls: Included * Later firmware updates allow for the purchase and download of custom menu themes featuring various game franchises and characters. Pokémon games All releases listed are the year in which the Japanese version was released. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Rumble Blast | Action RPG | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity | Dungeon crawler | 2012 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon X and Y | Core series RPG | 2013 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Art Academy | Art training | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS | Versus fighter | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire | Core series RPG | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon | Dungeon crawler | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Sun and Moon | Core series RPG | 2016 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon | Core series RPG | 2017 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | | style="background:#FFF" | Cinematic adventure | style="background:#FFF; " | 2018 |} Nintendo eShop The uses the internet to purchase and download select full 3DS titles, 3DS-exclusive downloadable games (including ), , and Virtual Console games with money uploaded onto the player's account. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokédex 3D | Utility | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Dream Radar | First-person shooter | 2012 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokédex 3D Pro | Utility | 2012 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Bank | Utility | 2013 |- style="background:#FFF" | Poké Transporter | Utility | 2013 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Battle Trozei | Puzzle | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | The Thieves and the 1000 Pokémon | Action | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version | Core series RPG (demo) | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Shuffle | Puzzle | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Rumble World | Action RPG | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Picross | Puzzle | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Great Detective Pikachu ~Birth of a New Duo~ | Cinematic adventure | 2016 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version | style="background:#FFF" | Core series RPG (demo) | style="background:#FFF; " | 2016 |} Retail titles Select Nintendo 3DS retail software titles are available to download via the Nintendo eShop since August 2012. Virtual Console games Virtual Console games are old games that were originally released on past consoles, and have now been re-released on the Nintendo eShop. They can be downloaded after being bought. Patches Patches for various Pokémon games have been released on the Nintendo eShop. Additionally, Pokémon Shuffle can update itself when performing the daily check-in, but such updates cannot be downloaded through the Nintendo eShop. If an update is available on Nintendo eShop for a game the player has, the update has not been downloaded yet and there is an attempt to launch that game while connected to the internet, the system will inform the player of the update and offer to go straight to the update in Nintendo eShop to download it. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon X and Y patches | Update | 2013 - 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Bank patches | Update | 2013 - 2014, 2017 |- style="background:#FFF" | Poké Transporter patches | Update | 2013 - 2014, 2017 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Art Academy patch | Update | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS patches | Update | 2014 - 2016 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire patches | Update | 2014 - 2015 |- | style="background:#FFF; | Pokémon Sun and Moon patches | style="background:#FFF" | Update | style="background:#FFF; | 2017 |- | style="background:#FFF; | Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon patch | style="background:#FFF" | Update | style="background:#FFF; | 2017 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon patches | style="background:#FFF" | Update | style="background:#FFF; " | 2017 - 2018 |} Via backwards compatibility The 3DS can be used to play games playable in the Nintendo DS series of systems, excluding Game Boy Advance games. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Dash | Racing game | 2004 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Trozei! | Puzzle game | 2005 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team | Dungeon crawler | 2005 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Action RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness | Dungeon crawler | 2007 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | Action RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky | Dungeon crawler | 2009 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2009 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs | Action RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFF" | Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure | Typing | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Card Game: How to Play DS | Card game | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Conquest | Turn-based strategy | 2012 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 | style="background:#FFF" | Core series RPG | style="background:#FFF; " | 2012 |} Gallery File:Nintendo 3DS Flame Red.png|A Flame Red Nintendo 3DS File:Nintendo 3DS Pearl Pink.png|A Pearl Pink Nintendo 3DS File:Nintendo 3DS Cosmo Black.png|A Cosmo Black Nintendo 3DS File:Nintendo 3DS Ice White.png|An Ice White Nintendo 3DS File:Nintendo 3DS Metallic Red.png|A Metallic Red Nintendo 3DS File:Nintendo 3DS Midnight Purple.png|A Midnight Purple Nintendo 3DS File:Nintendo 3DS Blue.png|An Aqua Blue Nintendo 3DS Open, Closed and front view File:Nintendo 3DS Red.png|A Red Nintendo 3DS Open, Closed and front view File:Nintendo 3DS Blue fore edge.png|The fore edge of an Aqua Blue Nintendo 3DS File:Nintendo 3DS Red fore edge.png|The fore edge of a Red Nintendo 3DS Cameos * In , two students of the Pokémon Trainers' School located in Rustboro City can be seen exchanging Pokémon via the 3DS Wireless Communication. * was shown with a Nintendo 3DS in a Poké Problem segment from A Guardian Rematch!. Trivia * The Nintendo 3DS family of systems can play Pokémon games from the most generations, being able to play games from the first seven generations (all core series and one spin-off from Generation I, all core series and one spin-off from Generation II, a few Generation III handheld spin-off games, and all handheld games from Generations IV, V, VI, and VII). * The Nintendo 3DS family of systems can play core series Pokémon games based in every core series region prior to Generation VIII. See also *Official Japanese Pokémon site References Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles de:Nintendo 3DS es:Nintendo 3DS fr:Nintendo 3DS it:Nintendo 3DS ja:ニンテンドー3DS zh:任天堂3DS